Cygne
Le Cygne est la station numéro 3 du Projet Dharma sur l'île. Elle a été découverte par Locke et Boone. D'après son film d'orientation, le Cygne était à l'origine un laboratoire "les scientifiques pouvaient travailler pour comprendre les fluctuations électromagnétiques uniques émanant de ce secteur de l'île". Toutefois, après un "incident", un protocole a dû être suivi : deux personnes doivent prendre des tours de garde pour appuyer sur un bouton après avoir entré les Nombres dans un ordinateur toutes les 108 minutes, pendant 540 jours. Après quoi des remplacements devaient arriver pour remplacer les habitants précédents. Cette station est située dans la région la plus au sud de l'île, environ à 1500m à l'intérieur depuis l'endroit du crash du Vol 815. Saison 1 During the first season of Lost, the main focus was gaining access to The Swan, which was (and still is) referred to as "The Hatch", and this was acheived in the season finale when Jack, Kate, Locke and Hurley brought back dynamite from the Black Rock. Just as they are setting up the dynamite, Hurley sees the Numbers engraved on the side of the hatch, and rushes to prevent the explosion, but is pulled away to safety. The episode ends with Locke and Jack looking down into the long shaft inside the hatch. Saison 2 In the second season of Lost, the losties ventured in, finding Desmond, a food supply, a living space, and a strange computer in the "dome". Jack and Locke eventually decided to make a shift comprising of two people in The Swan at once, taking shifts pushing the button, with Locke believing it had significant importance. However, after Locke and Mr. Eko discovered the Pearl Orientation Video, Locke lost all faith in the button, being led to beleive it was all a psychological experiment. Eko on the other hand, felt that pushing the button was more important than anything. Later, Locke recruited Desmond in a plan to not enter the numbers. Mr. Eko protests, however is shut out when Desmond activates the Blast Doors. The Countdown Timer ran out, causing a system failure, and the numbers flipped to the five Hieroglyphics. It caused what seemed to be an earthquake. All the objects made of metal soon flew against the wall, attracted to something with an extremely powerful magnetic force. Locke realised that the Button did something after all, as did Desmond, who acted by entering the crawlspace underneath the floor of the Swan, and using the Fail Safe to activate the "Discharge". It is unkown at this point whether or not the Swan was completely destroyed because of it. La Trappe :Article principal : la Trappe "The Hatch" was first discovered in All The Best Cowboys Have Daddy Issues, by complete accident by Locke and Boone. They proceeded to dig it up, without telling anyone until much later in the first season. Their first attempt at opening it was the construction of a large trebuchet, designed to swing a large piece of plane shrapnel at the hatch. This plan backfired, however, when a sharp piece of the shrapnel broke off and flew into Locke's leg. The second attempt was successful, using the dynamite obtained from the black rock. The inside of the hatch (not visible from the outside) has "QUARANTINE" spray-painted on it. Vivre dans le Cygne , Ana Lucia, Jack and Kate in the Swan.]] The swan was designed to be lived in by two people for 540 days, so many things are necessary for the sanity of the occupants. The are two bunk beds, a ping-pong table, a full plumbing system including a sink and a shower (It has been noted that the water has a sulphur taste and smell, implying that it is geothermally heated groundwater such as might be found in an underground hot spring), a food supply, music in the form of LP records, literature, a washer and dryer set and dining space. It seems geothermal power is the energy source for the station. Before the crash of Flight 815, there were three known residents of the hatch, the first two of which are (presumed) dead, Radzinsky, Kelvin Joe Inman, and Desmond. Locke and Jack spent considerable time in the Hatch, as well as Mr. Eko, Michael and Kate. Libby and Ana Lucia both died in the Swan, after being shot by Michael. Le Film d'orientation du Cygne :Article principal : Film d'orientation Cygne In episode "Orientation", shortly after entering the station, Desmond directed Jack and Locke to the Swan's orientation film. In this film, which was placed behind a copy of "The Turn of the Screw", a Dr. Marvin Candle describes the purpose and origins of the station. The Swan station (referred to as station number 3) was once one of several DHARMA Initiative research stations, funded by the mysterious Hanso Foundation. Its purpose was to study electromagnetism. However after an unspecified incident, a special protocol was set in place, referred to as "pushing the button". Every 108 minutes, the numbers "4 8 15 16 23 42" are to be entered in the Swan's computer. The film further details how the station is to be operated by two persons, working in shifts of 540 days (18 months). In episode "What Kate Did", after the reunification of the tail section survivors with the middle section survivors of flight 815, Mr. Eko revealed to Locke he had discovered a piece of the film in another DHARMA initiative station, The Arrow. In this piece, one of many cut out by Radzinsky according to Kelvin Inman, Dr. Candle talks about how the computer should only be used for entering the numbers every 108 minutes. Using the computer for communicating with the outside world could lead to compromising the project or even a new incident. La peinture murale On the Season 2 DVD, the producers say that the mural was made by Desmond. The mural is a large painting along the wall of The Swan. It was probably created for entertainment value by one of the previous Hatch habitants. Thomas had similar paintings in his apartment. As mentioned here, executive producer Jack Bender is the artist of this mural. L'ordinateur :Article principal : Ordinateur Cygne The computer is what is used to enter the numbers every 108 minutes. When the Countdown Timer runs down to 4 minutes, an alarm goes off signalling that numbers need to be entered. One of the occupants of the Swan then types in "4 8 15 16 23 42", and then presses "EXECUTE". It was revealed in the episodes What Kate Did, and Three Minutes that the computer could be used for communication, as Michael communicated with someone claiming to be his son, Walt. Michael was given instruction on how to find the 'Others' camp. In the Pearl, a station like the Swan, a log was found of the history of the swan's computer's history of pushing the button. When the button is not pressed a System Failure occurs. Securité et Hurley dans l'armurerie]] In the Swan there is a gun vault, containing an odd amount of Weapons for a scientific endeavor, including pistols and sub-machine guns. It has a locked door with a combination, which has been changed many times. It was used as holding cell for the fake Henry Gale after it was emptied of the guns. There is also an elaborate system of mirrors used to see up the long entry passage. Voir ausi : Armurerie Porte anti-souffle :Article principal : Carte porte anti-souffle Inside the Swan are a series of blast doors which can seal parts of the bunker in a "lockdown" mode, the cause and purpose of which is currently unknown. During the lockdown, a series of black lights reveals a huge, hand-drawn map on the surface of one of the blast doors. There are numerous handwritten notations on the map. Some are written in Latin, while others are written in English. The notes are written in several scripts, suggesting multiple contributors. The Latin phrases appear to be more of a running commentary than insightful notations about the map, while the majority of the notations written in English address the various stations, a cryptic incident, possible shutdowns, a Cerberus system, a DharmaTel network, scientific equations, and zoological research. After Locke was trapped under the blast door, he made an attempt to remember what he saw by drawing a map. Electromagnétisme ]] During normal conditions, the Swan contains a benign magnetic field, most notable near the Mural. A section has been sealed off with concrete that is several feet thick (possibly after the incident mentioned in the Orientation Film). The magnetic source behind the concrete is strong enough to attract the key around Jack's neck. The Swan Orientation video indicates that the original purpose of the Swan was to study or regulate these magnetic properties. On several occasions, the field has grown to immense strengths and resulted in catastophic effects inside and out of the Swan. Underneath the floor of The Swan, there is a fail-safe mechanism. It appears that Desmond's activation of the fail-safe caused a drastic change in the magnetic field, resulting in the Discharge. Trouvé dans le Cygne * Livres : ** After All These Years ** Hindsight ** Occurrence At Owl Creek Bridge ** Our Mutual Friend ** The Brothers Karamazov ** The Third Policeman ** The Turn of the Screw * Compte-à-rebours ** Hiéroglyphes * CR 4-81516-23 42 (La substance à injecter inconnue) * Photo de Desmond * Nourriture ** Barre Apollo Candy ** Beurre de cacahuète * Combinaison HAZMAT * Musique ** Make Your Own Kind of Music ** Geronimo Jackson * Lecteur vinyle * Ordinateur Cygne * Film d'orientation Cygne Divers * "The Swan" was the name of an Elizabethan theatre in London. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Swan_%28theatre%29 * SWAN Instruments are instruments that can be used to measure electromagnetic fields.http://www.fmi.fi/research_space/space_7.html * The constellation of Cygnus is also known as "The Swan". http://www.astro.wisc.edu/~dolan/constellations/constellations/Cygnus.html * Sir Joseph Wilson Swan is an English physicist and chemist. http://chem.ch.huji.ac.il/~eugeniik/history/swan.html * HMAS Swan was an Australian Navy ship launched on 16 December 1967. The ship is now a dive wreck and artifical reef 1.3 nautical miles off Point Picquet, Western Australia. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/HMAS_Swan_(DE-50) * The Swan is a short musical composition for cello and piano from Carmille Saint Saens' "Carnival of the Animals". *The Sanskrit word for swan is hamsa or hansa, which sounds similar to Hanso http://www.experiencefestival.com/a/Hansa/id/150073 http://www.experiencefestival.com/a/nbspHamsa/id/91439 * Swans are characterized by their monogamy in mating habits--they are always seen in pairs. *Swans are revered in many religions and cultures, especially Hinduism. The Sanskrit word for swan is hamsa or hansa, and a swan is the vehicle of many deities (such as the goddess Saraswati). Swans are mentioned several times in the Vedic literature, and some swans have also been said to have the knowledge of the Supreme Being Brahman. They are said to reside in the summers in the Manasarovar Lake and migrate to Indian lakes for the winter, eat pearls, and separate milk from water in a mixture of both. Hindu iconography typically shows the Mute Swan. It is wrongly supposed by many historians that the word hamsa only means a goose, since today swans are no longer found in India, not even in most zoos. However, ornithological checklists clearly classify several species of swans as vagrant birds in India. Boîte de Pandore Epimetheus told Pandora never to open a box she had received from Zeus. However, one day, Pandora's curiosity got the better of her and she opened it, releasing all the misfortunes of mankind (plagues, sorrow, poverty, crime, etc.). Once opened, she shut it in time to keep one thing in the box. The world remained extremely bleak for an unspecified interval, until Pandora "chanced" to revisit the box, she opened it again and Hope fluttered out. In LOST several references are made to Pandora's Box, one related to the Swan station: *Hurley asks Locke what he thinks is in the hatch. Locke responds, "Hope." *Hurley, after telling Leonard he used "the numbers" to win the lottery, was told he had "opened the box". Théories Le nom de la station * According to Constellations theory, The Swan is named after the constellation Cygnus. * As the station was once used for research into electromagnetism, it was named after SWAN instruments, used to measure electromagnetic fields. http://www.fmi.fi/research_space/space_7.html * The station is named The Swan because of its similar shape to the animal (a large underground bunker with a long tunnel to the surface on one end). * Sanskrit words for The Swan are hamsa and hansa, which is similar to Hanso. http://www.experiencefestival.com/a/Hansa/id/150073 http://www.experiencefestival.com/a/nbspHamsa/id/91439 * The Swan was named after Ingo Swann, an artist who helped develop the procedure of remote viewing at the Stanford Research Institute, and has become well known as a remote viewer himself. Swann is commonly accredited with proposing the idea of Coordinate Remote Viewing, a process in which viewers would view a location given nothing but its geographical coordinates. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ingo_Swann But de recherche de la station * The Swan was originally intented for zoological experiments. ** The Swan is the only known station with the name of an animal. ** The logo on the shark may be The Swan logo. ** The experiments may have later moved to another station, perhaps after The Incident. *Kelvin's "dam" analogy is the key to understanding the Swan Station, its history, and its purpose: ** Many thinkers (including Benjamin Franklin) have proposed that the earth's magnetic field could be harnessed to generate energy. When the DHARMA Initiative scientists built the Swan, they discovered an "geologically unique" location where the earth's magnetic field was unusually intense. They believed that these emanations could be harnessed -- "dammed up" like a river -- and used to generate unlimited, endlessly renewable energy that could be provided for free to everyone in the world. Once this was achieved, mankind would no longer go to war over limited oil resources. This would have changed one the "factors" in the Valenzetti Equation that had to be "manipulated" in order to prevent the end of the human race. (See entries on the 1975 DHARMA Orientation Film.) **However, the DHARMA scientists didn't realize they were opening a Pandora's Box. The electromagnetic emanations are harmless as long as they are flowing freely, but become dangerous when they are pent up. The scientists failed to anticipate how powerful the magnetic build-up could become. During The Incident, the magentic field burst through its containment system, causing the "leak" mentioned by Kelvin. As the magnetic energy leaked, it began imploding the station. Several people were injured and/or killed during this event. Indeed, the Blast Door Map implies that five fatalities occurred, and Dr. Marvin Candle may have lost his arm during this event. **As surviving scientists fled to a safe distance, they realized they could only discharge the magnetic field via the one computer in the station that hadn't yet been destroyed -- the Apple II terminal underneath the geodesic dome. Once the magnetic field was stabilized, they immediately set to work, hastily erecting the concrete wall in order to seal off the containment system from the rest of the station. As long the field was discharged every 108 minutes, it could be kept at a manageable level. It would affect the sealed-off area, but it would not become powerful enough to begin imploding the rest of the station. **Thus, the DHARMA team's noble experiment had failed. Rather than risk any more casualties, they abandoned the electromagnetic energy project. From then on, they held the electromagnetic tiger by its tail and they couldn't let it go. They feared the effects of The Discharge, should the containment system be shut down entirely, but they also feared that the buildup could become powerful enough to suck up everything on The Island, if not the entire world. So, they continued to send personnel to the Swan to push the button every 108 minutes. After The Incident, however, no active research was done there. **The Fail Safe was added later, as a safeguard in the event that everyone on The Island was killed. One person was instructed to stay in the Swan at all times, with the Lockdown protecting him/her from attack. As the last survivor, he/she was instructed to "blow the dam" as a last resort to prevent future electromagnetic catastrophes. (This information may have been covered in the missing segments of the Orientation Film.) **How that Desmond has activated the Fail Safe, the electromagnetic energy is flowing freely again and is completely harmless. However, the Discharge may have "changed" The Island in a way the DHARMA scientists had hoped to avoid. **The fake Henry Gale believes the Swan Station was "a joke" because he is aware of its history. He believes that it was a colossal folly to tap into the magnetic field in the first place, and he knows that the Station was rendered essentially worthless by The Incident. He believes that it was pointless to keep pushing the button for 24 years when "blowing the dam" would solved the problem much sooner. Vrac * Since the mural in The Swan is painted in the same style as Thomas' artwork, there could be a correlation between him and the Swan. * There exists an undiscovered underground passage between The Swan and the Pearl. ** On the Blast Door map, all of the stations seemed to have passages that would have connected to the the Pearl station in the middle of the map. But all of those, except for the Swan's, were crossed out about halfway. ** The passage seems to continue exclusively from the Swan, however the walls are only represented by dotted lines until it comes to a smaller question mark. ** This corridor may be blocked by the wall that Jack and Sayid investigated. * The Swan was assigned the Internet Protocol address 10.28.224.18. ** Being a 10.0.0.0/8 class address, the IP address assigned to The Swan is not routable from the public internet. It can only be an intranet address. * The station may have been destroyed after the activation of the Fail Safe device. * Destroying the electromagnetic field is essential for people needing to be rescued from The Island. Galerie photo Image:The_hatch_3d_translation_by_SGC.Alex.gif|carte en 3D du Cygne Image:Lostoctagon2hr.jpg|Logo du Projet DHARMA pour le Cygne Image:Theswaninterior.jpg|Partie de l'intérieur du Cygne Image:CounterZeroHieroglyphic.jpg|Le compte-à-rebours avec des hiéroglyphes Image:Swaninside.jpg|Locke, Jack, Kate, et Hurley dans le Cygne. Catégorie:Non résolu Cygne Cygne